A Place to Rest Your Head
by Hieda
Summary: All across the worlds there are people on the brink, people who have fought long and hard and need a rest before continuing the good fight. Welcome to the Spice and Wolf a place where they can come to rest and maybe learn something in the process.


**A Place to Rest Your Head**

 **Chapter 1: Lost in Time**

The sound of a bell's gentle ringing was the first thing he could hear as he stumbled in, its soft and melodic note faded in time with his outburst of breath. He entered what appeared to be an empty dining area, reaching for a chair only for his hands to fail him as it slipped from his grasp and his vision tumbled towards the floor. Hands on his knees he stayed staring at the floor, a sense of panic that had not left him since he came in threatened to overwhelm him once again as he fought the urge to simply collapse where he stood. Reaching once more shakily for the chair and finding solid purchase, he managed to slowly lower himself into a seated position before his body gave way to exhaustion. His head hit the oak table with a resounding thud as he felt its cold surface quell the rising heat that seemed to be emanating from his emotions alone.

"Sir, are you quite alright?" came a call from somewhere he couldn't see. He tried to lift his head but instantly regret the action as his vision swirled and his head once again became an inferno of thought blotting out the new man's second inquiry. It felt like an eternity before he felt something soft and ice cool slowly envelop his head, the relief it brought him was almost instantaneous. The damp cloth placed over his head a comfortable weight in inverse to the pressure it relieved.

"Feel free to rest here for a moment I'll have our cook Hanna whip something up for you." The man whom he'd still yet to see departed from the room and silence once again overtook him.

Now that he had stilled and his heart ceased pounding he took a critical eye, peeking up from under his towel to eye his surroundings. Several tables adorned the room though all were empty each one holding a candle and a few table settings, all looked relatively old fashioned compared to most cafes he visited which admittedly was few. The rest of the room in similar fashion was also of a rustic setup with wood liken to the tables composed the walls, the colors of the drapes and decor also of an earthy make.

His inspection was cut short as he caught sight of his recent benefactor. He was a decently tall man with short silver hair and a light beard of similar color, while his outfit much like the store was a somber mix of browns and greens except for the collared shirt he wore a snow white.

"Here sir, perhaps this will help you relax." the silver haired fellow spoke with a smile sliding a steaming cup and a small bowl in front of his face. "I've also taken the liberty of preparing you a room, I hope you enjoy your stay at the Spice & Wolf bathhouse. Don't hesitate to ask if you require anything, the name is Kraft Lawrence"

"Hououin … no sorry, Okabe Rintarou. It's nice to meet you." He said accepting the man's proffered handshake. "If you don't mind telling me where am I my head's a mess."

"Ahaha," Lawrence chuckled apologetically, "Yes well that's rather to be expected, you see a certain friend of ours came to bless our business. The result is we get … all sorts of customers, sorry I'm not very good at explaining this sort of thing if you're really curious I'm sure my wife wouldn't mind explaining it to you."

Okabe could only nod confusedly as he returned his attention towards the food in front of him. The dish appeared to be a simple stew with a side of bread while the cup seemed to be a tea of sorts though he couldn't tell by the scent alone what type. He hesitantly used the spoon and slowly brought it to his lips.

"This is great." The stew was light, all the vegetables and meats it was composed of simply melted in his mouth as he continued to take mouthfuls of the delicious dish. He paused momentarily to sample the drink which has also been served to him. He coughed, a faint warmth taking root in his stomach as the plum flavored alcohol took effect. He sighed in contentment as the meal was reduced to an empty plate and the alcohol polished off.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it Hanna is quite the chef as long as you've not upset her," Lawrence's face scrunched up in what he could only think to be some awful remembrance. "Anyways come with me, you look like you could use a bit of relaxation and I've not much left to do for the morning either."

"Shirking your duties already, what is a poor maiden to do when her husband goes gallivanting with his friends leaving her to finish all the work." A young lady came walking into the room, her brown hair tossed with every lively step as she made her way toward Lawrence.

"I would say that he would be lucky indeed to have a truly wonderful wife who deigned to forgive her husband's foolishness." Lawrence confidently responded.

"Aye, is true that I'm a wonderful wife. If only I could say the same for my partner," she laughed a throaty and deep chorus which filled the room with a pleasant atmosphere. "Here you fool, make sure that poor fellow over there get's his head on straight he looks a mess ."

She passed off the items she had been carrying before she turned looking at him taking the sides of her dress into a curtsy and gave him a slight bow.

"A pleasure to meet you I am the Holo the wise wolf it would behoove you to remember as much, now off you two enjoy yourselves." She waved her hand away as spun and stalked out of the room leaving him rather confused as Lawrence passed him a towel and robe and motioned to follow him deeper into the building.

They passed several doors along the hall they walked the architecture and materials the same as the dining room before arriving at a slightly larger set of doors. Stepping through with a nod of Lawrence he entered another room. This one containing something somewhat familiar to him, the stacks of bins on shelves a nostalgic sight as began to undress pulling off his lab coat. To his astonishment a single line of pink adorned shoulder from a time-line that should have long passed. Finishing changing and pinning the towel to his side he found Lawrence also with a towel around his waist pushing open another set of doors revealing a spectacular sight.

A Large open spring perched upon an overlooking view directly to the forests beyond which created a canopy keeping the space enclosed and protected greeted him. The water surface occasionally rippling from a fallen leave overhead, the sound of the wildlife beyond view creating a natural atmosphere that lulled even him in his tense state to relax a little more.

He relaxed even further as he lowered himself into the water, the warmth sapping all resistance from as he exhaled the built up tension in a single breath.

"Nice isn't it." His silver haired bathmate questioned him taking his own spot in the spring laying his head against the stone that lined the edge.

"It is, I haven't visited a hot spring in years." he chuckled lightly letting the water continue to work its magic.

"So, everyone who comes here does so for a reason. If you don't mind me asking what's yours? I guess you could say it's part of the magic I mentioned earlier. " Lawrence turned his head giving him an interested look.

He thought over what he could possibly say, after all time travel was something no one thought was real. He recalled back to when he first Kurisu in that conference, her open denial of the possibility of time-travel and the way she put him down out every turn. A fond memory even then if not for the same conference that he was doomed to repeat and watch her die again as he was powerless to alter the outcome in a way that did not negatively impact the rest of the world.

"There's someone I love, but it doesn't look while we'll be able to meet again." he smiled grimly as could only shrug at the hopelessness that plagued him. He had considered all the possibilities and was stuck where he was now, the verge of giving up.

"I see," Lawrence looked up in the sky seemingly pondering something, "Not something I'm completely unfamiliar with myself. In fact I may be one of the most experienced people when it comes almost losing the one they loved, after all I've been told I'm quite the fool when it comes to love."

"But your wife?" He could only question.

"Indeed, while It may have been a close thing I did the only thing I knew how to do at the time and continued on even if I knew it was hopeless. No matter how many times I almost lost her I continued to chase after her because in the end more than anything else she what was most important to me. So is this girl the most important thing in the world to you? Would you do anything for her?"

"Of Course she is but." he responded firmly after all he had already come this far just to save her, had gone through so many loops to get where he as today.

"Then there you go there's really nothing else to consider than, just go and chase after. Do everything you can so that maybe one day in the future you can meet again, after all stories are better when they have an ending, are they not." Lawrence smiled at him then closed his eyes as sunk into the spring letting out a few small bubbles into the water.

Could he follow Lawrence's advice, how he wanted to just deny everything else and save her so they could be together but in the process he would be damning mayuri to her fate. The infinite loops of death he went through trying to save her would be for nothing and he would simply end up where he started. Do everything you can so that maybe one day in the future you can meet again huh, maybe there was something more he was trying to get across there. There had to be a way he wouldn't simply give up again, he couldn't or he feared he would be lost in an endless cycle forever doomed to watch his friends fall around him.

"I want to I do, but the truth is it doesn't seem possible I've thought of everything I can and no outcome leads to the happiness I'm looking for." he sighed mind trying to work through the intricate puzzle of world-lines, to the truth that lay at Steins;Gate.

"The truth huh," Lawrence smiled a wide grin at him, "You know during my travels I went through many things. Let me give you a bit of wisdom that served me well. A lie that can't be disproven is no different than the truth. If you find that the truth is stopping you from moving on that then find a lie that can, even if you have to convince everyone else it's the truth even if you have to convince yourself. Wouldn't it be worth it."

Lawrence picked himself up out of the spring and gave okabe another smile though this one had a slightly different inflection.

"And when you do manage to convince the whole world you can bring her back here with you and rent a room and tell her all about how your friend Kraft Lawrence managed to give you some sagely advice. I am a merchant after all. Would be poor of me not to attempt to turn a profit." He gave a loud laugh stalking out of the springs and into the changing rooms beyond.

Convince the whole world huh, maybe he could do it. There was thing he knew and that it wasn't the time to give up, there were still too many things he had to do. After all this was why he was gifted the reading Steiner, it was his job to right the wrongs of the world and make everything better. With that that in mind he pulled himself out of the springs and made his way to the room he had been assigned. After all he would need a good night of sleep for what he had planned tomorrow.

* * *

"I'll be on my way then." he said waving his hand to Lawrence and his wife whom were standing side by side waiting to see him off.

"Do your best to bring her back to you," Lawrence spoke offering a returning wave to his departing friend.

"I don't know what advice my dear husband offered you but I trust him enough to know you're on the right course. I wish you the best of luck and I hope for you to return." Holo gave a small curtsy and he could have sworn the something ruffled in the back of her dress.

"I promise I'll … no I promise we'll be back." He turned to leave through the door but decided to leave his new found friends with a few last parting words. With a flourish of his lab coat he twisted and brought his hands up in a cross in front of his face and uttered the most important thing they would ever here.

"El Psy Congroo." and with his truth imparted he left to do the impossible.

* * *

 **AN: So this kind of an inspiration from a cross between bartender and restaurant to another world that I thought would be cool if I mixed with the ending of spice and wolf. I have a few other character visits that I've already got in the works but I'm cool with doing any request so if you wanna drop a comment or pm with any ideas feel free. Each chapter won't necessarily be in chronological order but they will all be connected and I'll give a few hints about the nature of Spice and Wolf in the future. So until next time friends.**

 **EL PSY CONGROO**


End file.
